Hero
by Fairytale Mistress
Summary: songfic. Heero's sent on a mission--to rescue another Gundam pilot. A few very important things are realized. Things blow up. People are injured. Wufei gets a nose bleed. Read and Review, please!


**Hero**

Rating: NC-17?

Parings:  1x2

Warnings: Minor angst. I don't own anything, please don't sue me.

_**Would you dance**_

_**If I asked you to dance?**_

_**Would you run**_

_**And never look back?**_

_**Would you cry**_

_**If you saw me crying?**_

_**And would you save my soul,**_

_**Tonight?**_

Heero slapped his laptop closed. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Mission Accepted." And with not a single utterance more, he gathered a duffle bag and his ever trusty gun and left the safe house—his hell with florescent lighting.

Duo had been sent on a mission to get top-secret information from an exclusive OZ base. Unfortunately, he was caught and imprisoned. He—as always—had refused to speak—to give his precious sources away. Good old Shinigami. At present, he lay beaten and unconscious on a dank and dirty cell floor. Possibly the only thin in him that wasn't broken was his spirit—good old Shinigami, indeed.

Heero dodged bushes and trees and rocks and other clutter as he raced through the woods. He had been sent to rescue the braided pilot and blow the base up. Heero had thought of several other gruesome things to do to the ones who had hurt his Duo. But he intended to kill them all the same. Nobody harmed Duo and got away with it. Though Heero would never admit it, he loved the braided baka, and he would die to protect him.

_**Would you tremble**_

_**If I touched your lips?**_

_**Would you laugh?**_

_**Oh please tell me this,**_

_**Now would you die**_

_**For the one you love?**_

_**Hold me in your arms**_

_**Tonight.**_

Duo jolted, and then opened an eye. Groaning, he pushed himself back against the wall, into a sitting position. Rats scurried back and forth near and far from him. He moved a hand to his head, wiping at the dried blood on his face. His hair, his beautiful, chestnut hair, hung, matted with blood and dirt, in a shabby braid down his back. He'd been captured three weeks ago and was relatively surprised to find himself still among the living. He smiled, remembering what it was that kept him alive. It was all because of a certain cobalt eyed Gundam Pilot. "God," he sighed into the thick, musty air, "Heero, Heero will find me. He always said he would die for his fellow pilots. I'm here. And I love you." He whispered, closing his eyes, drifting into the embrace of unconsciousness.

_**I can be your hero baby**_

_**I can kiss away the pain**_

_**I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away…**_

Heero got into the center of the compound with the ease of an expert. He made his way down the long corridor of cells, finding at last, what he was looking for. Duo sat in a corner, head tilted back against the wall; he was unconscious. The white of his priest's collar was stained crimson by the boy's own blood. Heero scowled, the rage ignited deep within his cold blue eyes, he turned and shot the guard as the man rounded the corner on his nightly check. He stole the keys and unlocked the cell door. He moved out of the light, to get a better look at the braided pilot. He drew in a sharp gasp of breath when he saw the full extent of the boy's suffering. Heero knelt down beside Duo, literally—the God of Death—and kissed his forehead. "Duo…" was all he said and picked the boy up and cradled him in his arms.

_**Would you swear**_

_**That you'll always be mine?**_

_**Would you lie**_

_**Would you run and hide?**_

_**Am I in too deep?**_

_**Have I lost my mind?**_

_**I don't care…**_

_**You're hear**_

_**Tonight…**_

Duo groaned and opened his eyes. "H…Heero. I knew you would come for me."

"Shh, we have to get you out of here. I'll kill them for doing this to you. My Duo.' Heero mumbled more to himself, not realizing that Duo heard him.

Duo's jaw dropped, both from the fact that he'd just received a whole sentence from the Perfect Soldier, and because of what that sentence had contained. "_My Duo…_ What?" he said, though it was barely audible over his heartbeat.

Heero only grunted and carried Duo from his prison cell. Duo reassessed his feelings. '_Does Heero feel the same for me? And since when did I feel anything for the Perfect Solder?' _His mind was racing; hope building in his heart. He had fallen in love with the one who could not be loved. But then again, anything was possible for Shinigami.

_**I can be your hero baby**_

_**I can kiss away the pain**_

_**I will sand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away…**_

Heero carried Duo safely from the compound, deftly avoiding the guards. He laid him down in a nearby field, treated his wounds, cursing softly. "OW!! Heero! That hurts! I think my leg is broken, OWOWOWOWOWOW! Geez! I need that! It doesn't _bend_ that way!" Duo cried reaching to take the bandage from the Wing Pilot.

"Duo, let me do this, I am sorry it hurts, but it has to be reset." Heero said and snapped the boy's leg back into place. Duo let out a heart-wrenching howl. When Heero turned back to Duo, there was something new in his eyes. Duo squinted in the dark to get a better look. It was something, something akin to compassion, fire, something closely related to rage as well. The Perfect Soldier's eyes were no longer cold and empty. '_I'll kill them for doing this to you, my Duo.' _"Did you—mean what you said earlier?" Duo asked, his usual lustrous vocal ability gone from him.

"Duo, I..." Heero was never too good at expressing his feelings. But as he started, he thought better of it and in one swift movement, crushed his lips to Duo's.

_**Oh, I just want to hold you**_

_**I just want to hold you**_

_**Am I in too deep?**_

_**Have I lost my mind?**_

_**I don't care…**_

_**You're here,**_

_**Tonight…**_

Heero released Duo and stood and without a single word; he raced back toward the compound, duffle bag in tow. Duo, unable to sand on a broken (and re-broken) leg, just sat, dazed and confused where Heero left him. Within moments, Heero returned and helped Duo to his feet.

"C'mon, we have to get you out of here. The guard's awake." Heero said picking Duo up and carrying him deep into the woods. When they came upon a clearing, Heero lay Duo down and stood to survey his surroundings. With a sort of queer little smirk—but a smirk that was, undeniably **his**, he pulled from his black shorts a detonator and pushed it. In the distance, Duo heard the compound explode. Heero pushed the second button, and everywhere around them burst into flames. Duo smiled. '_That's Heero for you!' _he thought to himself. Heero knelt down beside Duo, that same fiery look in his eye from earlier.

"I told you I'd kill them." He said. Then, taking Duo's head in his hands, he kissed him softly. "I love you. My Duo." He whispered.

Duo sucked in a jagged breath and replied, "I love you too, my her" –Heero pardoned the pun—Duo's jokester self was back to stay. Heero smiled and pulled him into his arms.

Heero soon had the God of Death in a hospital bed—though Duo protested all the way.

_**I can be your hero baby**_

_**I can kiss away the pain**_

_**I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away**_

The nurse smiled at Heero as she closed Duo's door. "You can go in now, Mr. Yuy." She said politely.

"Hn." Was Heero's only reply, though it was only expected from the Perfect Soldier. He opened the door and stepped into the room. Duo was on the bed, looking out the window. "Duo," Heero whispered, it was enough, Duo's violet eyes graced Heero with their presence.

"Hey, Heero, can I go home now?" he looked hopeful.

Heero shook his head, "You need your rest, maybe tomorrow."

The braided boy rolled his eyes and moaned, "But I've been here a week and a half! It's _boring!_" Heero crossed the room in three giant steps and locked his lips with Duo's.

Quatre peeked his head in the door just in the nick of time to see this scene. The poor blond blushed, gulped, promptly did an about face and shut the door on his way out.

_**I can be your hero**_

_**I can kiss away the pain**_

_**And I will stand by you forever**_

_**You can take my breath away…**_

Quatre ignored the moans coming from within and turned to face all of their friends.

"Quatre, what's wrong? Go on in!" Trowa spoke in his quiet but serious voice.

Quatre shook his head violently, "Uhm, can we give them," he looked at his watch, "Five… five more minutes?" By this time, the little Gundam pilot was blushing furiously. The other two got the hint and nodded.

Wufei ran off to locate the nearest restroom, pending a nosebleed…

_**I can take your breath away…**_

© 2004


End file.
